Cinder X Lion with Heather wreathed around them
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Title says all, reviews appreciated! No flames!


Cinder X Lion with some Heather floating around

A/N: Just bored at the moment….anybody who like to Roleplay warrior cats will be free to join this site I go to: .com My screen name is Hazel and my picture is a cat who is white with black spots and emerald green eyes. Thnx for reading

Lionblaze lay curled next to Cinderheart in the Warriors' den. Heathertail's shining eyes' flashed in his mind. "I, Heatherstar, leader of Darkclan, I appoint Lionpaw deputy!" Hathertail's voice rang throughout the cave tunnels as they ran around in the darkness. Lionblaze opened his eyes and breathed in Cinderheart's sweet scent and looked at her sleeping figure. Cinderheart raised her head and blinked at Lionblaze.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Lionblaze nodded as he got up. The warriors' den was hot and cramped now due to how many warriors were in camp. 

Heathertail glanced across the river and heard Lionblaze's loving purr in her ears. Heathertail's heart sank when she opened her eyes and found Breezepelt right beside her. She knew one thing; she had to get away from him, and fast. _Why did we stop meeting each other?_ Heathertail asked herself. Lionblaze's rejection washed over her in sharp fresh waves.

The full moon hung in the sky and the stars glittered icily down. Heathertail looked down at her paws when Thunderclan arrived. Breezepelt pressed his pelt against Heathertail and she sighed inwardly. Heathertail's fur bristled as she remembered Breezepelt, in Jayfeather's face, snarling about his birth. _Arrogant flea-bag!_ Onestar had finished his report and Firestar stepped forward. "Prey is plentiful this Greenleaf. Thunderclan is thriving. " Lionblaze sat near by and yowled along with his clanmates as Firestar finished his report. Heathertail recognized Cinderheart as she padded over, purring, and nuzzled Lionblaze on the cheek. Heathertail looked away and swallowed her jealousy. Lionblaze had found another love, DUH! Onestar yowled to Windclan that they were leaving and leapt down from his spot in the tree. Heathertail looked back at Lionblaze, sighing as she felt Breezepelt press against her fur.

(A few Moons later)

Lionblaze lay nestled in his nest, huddled together to keep warm against the chilling wind. Heathertail's scent wreathed around him. "Lionblaze!" There was no mistaking that voice. Lionblaze's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his paws, his fur bristling. "What are you doing here!" He hissed in the darkness. Cinderheart raised her head. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Just a dream." Lionblaze told her stiffly. Cinderheart narrowed her eyes and rested her head again. Lionblaze padded hurriedly outside the den. Heathertail's eyes shined out from behind the warriors' den. "Windclan!" Lionblaze yowled. Cats burst from the Warriors' den, snarling and growling. Heathertail glared at Lionblaze and he growled angrily back. Cinderheart's hackles rose and she bared her teeth at Heathertail. Firestar stalked from his den, his teeth bared and his claws unsheathed. "What is going on here!" His mew rang with authority. Heathertail shrunk into the snow that covered the ground. "I-I went hunting or my clan because the shortage of prey and I-I couldn't sm-smell the camp and I wandered here…" Firestar's eyes flashed with anger. "So your telling me that you left the _moors_ and couldn't tell you were on thuderclan territory!" Firestar spat the words out. Leaf-bare had been hard on every cat, and Firestar did not play games. "I think your spying!" Cinderheart snarled at her. Firestar silenced Cinderheart with a flick of his tail. "I will send a patrol to send you back to your camp tomorrow." Firestar's voice was icy. Heathertail glared at Cinderheart as Hazeltail lead her to the warriors' den. "Can't sleep outside in this cold." Hazeltail murmered. Cinderheart curled up next to Lionblaze. Heathertail choked back tears as she lay down. She knew one thing now: Lionblaze was Cinderheart's now

**A/N: please review! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
